Round After Round
by JaiSpade
Summary: One Shot. Someone's got to pay up.


**This is a weird little one shot I did just to write something. I think this could be set somewhere early season 6. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Her heart was pounding so hard, she could feel the anxiety rising from her stomach and into her throat. But she had to hold her breath, keep quiet. Otherwise, she'd be found and right now she couldn't be found. Right now, she had to close her eyes and focus on staying still. She couldn't be found, damn it. She didn't think she could take much more of what was on the other side of the door.

"Kate…I know you're here somewhere. Just come out for me, please."

She pressed her lips tighter together, stepping back further into the wall. Her fists were clenched so taut, her nails dug into her palms, nearly breaking skin. A whimper nearly escaped her.

"Come on, Kate. You know I'll find you. You can't hide forever."

This time she did whimper, then clamped a hand over her mouth. She heard steps coming toward where she was hidden, slow and deliberate. Her heart began thumping harder against her ribs and she tried to cram into the corner of the closet, but there was nowhere to go, nowhere where he wouldn't see her. She was trapped.

Oh, god. The steps were closer now. He was only a few feet away. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have a plan, no escape. So, when the door opened, she couldn't help but let out a kind of keening noise. "There you are." His voice came out as a growl and her legs began to wobble. "Why did you run away, Kate? I thought we were having a good time." He came closer, his hands outstretched, reaching for her waist. He came close enough to press his chest to hers. "You certainly seemed to be enjoying it."

She whimpered into the tiny space between them, her fingers involuntarily brushing against the skin of his hips. His left hand skimmed her torso up to her bare breast and gave it a gentle squeeze while his right hand slid downwards, slipping through the moisture gathering between her thighs. He groaned and dipped his mouth to her jaw, running his lips against her smooth skin. "You lost, Kate, and you're not done paying up yet."

She gasped and shook her head fervently, but her palms ran up his naked chest to his shoulders, holding on as his fingers found her wet heat. "Say it, Kate. Tell me what you said you'd do if I won the bet." She shook her head again and pressed against his shoulders. He didn't budge. "Say it," he growled into her ear.

"I said…I said…that…"

"Come on, Honey," he said as he slipped his fingers inside her, moving in and out slowly. "Tell me."

"I…" She had to swallow down a moan, her fingers gripping his shoulders. "I said I'd let you have me as much as you want for a week."

"Mmm, and I intend to." He pushed a little faster.

"But…oh, God," she moaned. "You've already had me six times. And it's only the second day."

"And I want more." He kissed her on the mouth, slow and deep. She moved her hands up into his hair, drinking from his mouth, always wanting more. "Come on, Kate. You can do it. You've got so much passion in you. I want to unleash it. Let me have you, Honey, let me feel you."

She moaned and nodded before pulling his mouth back to hers, his fingers working rapidly, bringing her to the edge. She panted into their kisses, her body climbing his as he worked her, unrelenting. "Oh…Oh, God, Castle, please…"

He didn't need to question what she wanted. He pulled his fingers out and lifted her onto his hips, his rigid length slipping easily into her. Her legs clamped down on his waist and her head fell back against the wall. He used the wall as leverage and brought his fingers to her mouth where she sucked greedily at her own juices. She knew it turned him on to see her taste herself.

"You're so perfect, every time," he whispered, moving in and out at a leisure pace. He could feel her walls clenching him, she was close. "Are you ready, love? To come a seventh time? Come for me, Kate, let me feel you."

She was a panting, moaning mess now. His words pushed her over the edge and she scratched at his shoulders and neck, trying to find purchase as her body clenched around his. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her oversensitive bundle of nerves and she shattered, her scream ringing in his ears. He gave a few more thrusts before he, too, climaxed. She slumped against him, completely spent.

Castle's legs were shaky, but he managed to hold Kate to him and carry her back to his bedroom. When they reached the bed, he tossed her body onto it and watched as she bounced and sagged boneless-like into the mattress. He climbed onto the bed and slid against her slick skin, his mouth finding the underside of her right breast. "Oh, God, Castle, please…I can't."

He grinned against her heaving flesh and gently nipped her. "You've got five more days of this. We're going to hit a record."

She groaned and tried to shove him away. "I am never betting against you on a case again."

"Teaches you not to ignore me when I say someone is a killer, Beckett," he smiled and ran his tongue over her nipple. "You ready for the eighth round?"

"No," she moaned and gripped his hair to pull him away from her breast. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, we did just have sex in the front hall closet." He kissed her with an open mouth. Kate tried to keep him distracted with the kiss, her tongue swirling slowly around his. She used all the strength she had left to flip him onto his back, putting her atop him. He groaned and gripped her hips, grinding her against his hardening cock.

"Did you take a Viagra or something? How the hell are you hard again?"

"When are you going to learn that it is you who does this to me? I've never wanted someone as much as I want you, no matter how many times I have you. I'll always want more."

"In a kind of disturbing way, that is really very sweet." She kissed him. "But seriously, Babe. I don't think I can go again. I'm getting sore."

"I'll massage it, make it better," he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"When we made that bet I didn't actually think you'd follow through. I didn't think that you could…"

He pinned her with a narrow gaze. "Didn't think I could what? Keep up? You calling me old, Beckett?"

"No, not old," she protested, her palms sliding over his chest. "Just…not as young as you used to be. I didn't think I would be the one who couldn't keep up."

"Seven times in two days. That's a lot, even for us."

"But you're fine. How are you fine?"

He smiled and moved to sit up with her in his lap. "Because first, we haven't been able to have sex in about a week because of the double homicide and then the murder that followed right after that. And two, because from the time we made the bet to when we found the killer, you had teased the hell out of me thinking you'd win. So I am completely riled up thanks to you."

She ran her fingers up into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I brought this upon myself then, huh?"  
He kissed her mouth gently. "Technically, yes. But if you really need a break, we'll take a break." He kissed her again. "We have five more days."

Kate rolled her eyes and kissed him long and slow. "We are never betting sex again."

Castle chuckled and skimmed his hands up her back. "We'll see about that. How about a bath? I could turn on the jets for you…use that bath bomb from that spa gift set that's sitting by the tub. You can relax while I whip up something to eat. After seven rounds, you must be as famished as I am."

Kate tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him leisurely, humming against his mouth. "That sounds wonderful."

"So be it. Shall I carry you to the bathroom?" he grinned.

"You're smug now, but wait 'til this week is over. No sex for a month."

He let out a hearty laugh. "I doubt you'll be able to last that long."

"Arrogant bastard," she mumbled into his neck as he lifted her off the bed.

He kissed her hair, walking toward the bathroom. "You love me anyway."

"So help me, God, I do."

"I love you too, honey."

He set her on the counter by the sink and filled up the bathtub. He grabbed the spa gift set and untied the bow slowly, then reached for the lavender bath bomb inside. He turned and gently tossed it into the tub where it began to dissolve. Then he switched on the jets, foaming up the water faster. Kate watched him the whole time, noting how much care he took in drawing her a bath. He grabbed a few candles from the cupboard by the shower stall and set them out, lighting them one by one. Then he turned to her and smiled, holding a hand out for her.

She took it and let him pull off the countertop. He helped her into the tub, the bubbles clinging to her skin deliciously. It wasn't until after she was settled into the water that she noticed Castle's state of arousal. She couldn't help it when she licked her lips and felt the pool of heat at her core. No matter how many times she's had him, no matter how sore she was or how hungry, she always wanted more of him. "Join me," she said.

He paused and stared her down. "What about dinner? What about needing a break?"

"I don't need food and I don't need a break. I need you."

She heard him growl and then suddenly she was pushed forward in the tub to accommodate him sliding in behind her. Once he was settled, she turned around and climbed over his legs, putting her in his lap, her arms going around his neck. She kissed him with an open mouth, pouring her desire into him. His hands were under the water, gripping her hips and lifting her slightly to slide inside. She moaned in pleasure, and in a little bit in pain. She was pretty sore, but she didn't care. She loved the feel of him inside her.

"You feel amazing, Kate."

"I love you, Castle. I love you," she murmured as she moved up and down in a slow rhythm.

"I love you, too." His mouth moved down to her neck and latched on, sucking greedily. The tension was rising, their movements increased, and soon the two of them reached their ecstasy.

Kate slumped against him, half-conscious. The water began to settle around them as they basked in the afterglow. It was silent between them for a while, until Castle lifted a wet hand to her back and caressed her bare skin. "Should we try for ten, Kate?"

She whimpered, but she didn't say no.

 **I don't know how I really feel about this. I know it's a bit odd, and in all honesty I just wanted to write something. You want to review, be my guest. But don't leave rude comments. It's counterproductive. If you didn't like it, you didn't have to read it. Thanks.**


End file.
